


Brasas

by MadXoraMad



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bird bisexual, M/M, erotic birds, guilty bird, ignorant bird, please forgive the love, tags in english but content in spanish hehe, tebali, tevali
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadXoraMad/pseuds/MadXoraMad
Summary: Cayendo y ardiendo como brasas le dedica a su compañero orni el primer suspiro mientras bebe de su copa. Todo lo que había querido, había sido él. Aún así, todo estaba por irse abajo aún si, desde el inicio, aquello nunca estuvo a flote.
Relationships: Revali/Teba (Legend of Zelda), Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	Brasas

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy partiendo este relato de un semi-AU donde Revali murió como el resto de campeones, aún así retorna una vez ser liberado de Vah Medoh, y tras la derrota de Ganon continua su vida en la villa Rito teniendo un romance nada convencional con uno de sus pocos admiradores.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción "Lost On You" de LP.

El cielo nocturno, frío y salvaje, le concedió a las tierras de Ornitón sus mejores estrellas, que brillaban con regocijo en medio de los abrazantes vientos, provenientes de las imponentes montañas rodeando el poblado de la tribu Orni. El lugar yacía en calma como cada vez que los rayos del sol se ocultaban tras el horizonte, tan encantadora como el cobijo de un par de alas extra rodeando el cuerpo de los polluelos en medio de su sueño. Sin embargo, no todos habían accedido a los encantos del descanso, pues cierto orni de plumaje albino terminaba por abandonar su residencia para instalarse en la plaza, con la vista perdida en la cordillera de Hebra, allá donde estaba construida la zona de entrenamiento para arqueros como él. Sus profundos pensamientos sólo estaban dirigidos a un individuo, al mismo que compartía nombre con tan humilde plaza, aquel que había resucitado repentinamente después del sometimiento de la bestia divina. Teba aún no se explicaba cómo fue aquello posible, más prefirió contenerse de darle vueltas al asunto mientras se decidía emprender el vuelo por fin, en busca del hombre que había regenerado su fama tras la destrucción de Ganon varios años atrás. La fría ventisca golpeó su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo sin mesura mientras esquivaba las corrientes de aire menos favorables antes de identificar la mejor ruta.

Sobrevolando con la naturalidad que le permitía su melancolía actual, se encontró ante la choza de madera que funcionaba como un refugio para quienes decidían perfeccionar sus técnicas de arco por tiempo indefinido. Fue ahí donde aterrizó sin problemas, y junto a las escaleras se encontró a quien tanto ansiaba ver.

Revali no pareció del todo sorprendido por su presencia, sin embargo no se impidió liberar un suspiro disgustado en cuanto comprendió la situación que le acontecía. Debió suponer que ocurriría cuando estuvo evadiendo conversar, o siquiera cruzarse con él, durante sus caminatas por el poblado, tirando saludos condescendientes a los demás habitantes para pretender que no lo había visto; una maniobra barata considerando lo angostos que eran los pasajes que solían pisar en el poblado. De todas maneras no le fue difícil conservar un semblante estoico y desinteresado, para Revali siempre era más sencillo alejar a los demás con su actitud frívola que abrazar una convivencia mecánica sin sentirse menospreciado. Quizás esa fue una de las razones por las que se acopló con semejante facilidad a la compañía de Teba, el chico no era callado pero tampoco intentaba rellenar el silencio con temas de conversación innecesarias. Casi parecía mentira que esa misma comodidad que le había concedido el día que se conocieron, estuviera siendo el motivo por el que se forzaba alejarlo lo antes posible, a pesar de que ya no era un objetivo válido.

—Creo que ya se ha hecho tarde para ambos ¿no crees? —comentó Revali distante, como si realmente no se estuviera dirigiendo a nadie en concreto y, en cambio, estuviera soltando frases al azar en completa soledad—. Pero, a diferencia de mi, tienes quien vele por tu regreso así que te aconsejaría agitar esas alas de vuelta a tu hogar.

—Le dije a Saki que estaría aquí.

—¿Y sabe que _yo_ estoy aquí? —inquirió y Teba se mostró incómodo por su poca sutileza, no es como sino estuviese acostumbrado ya, pero los ataques se sentían más personales de lo que fueron en un principio—. Aunque, bien. Si haz decidido congelarte las plumas durante una tormenta de nieve, no soy nadie para impedirte un final tan patético.

—Revali...

—"Maestro Revali" —corrigió el campeón orni instantáneamente. Teba se paralizó en su sitio con aquel tono receloso—. Haber si vas aprendiendo recurrir a los modales nuevamente, y así comiences a respetar rangos. Aunque reconozco tus atributos y apoyo tu pasión como guerrero de la tribu, no pienso tolerar este tipo de atrevimientos ni un día más.

—Necesito... hablar contigo... —prosiguió Teba, como si las palabras le pesaran tanto que fueran propensas a enterrarse en su garganta para acumularse y ahogarle poco a poco.

—¿Ah, si? —Revali bufó, mostrando con descaro una mueca divertida que se acentuaba con el gesto altivo que adoptó con su pico—. Una frase bastante cliché si me lo preguntas. No sé qué más esperaba. Sin embargo, me temo, o debería decir: me complace, que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Hay mejores cosas para preocuparme en lugar de perder el tiempo charlando de nimiedades contigo. —Revali avanzó, dispuesto a esquivar a Teba en su camino de regreso, pretendiendo no importarle los sentimientos del otro—. Si me disculpas...

—Espera —le llamó Teba apenas ser dejado de paso. Revali se detuvo sin poder evitarlo y esto se lo recriminó a sus adentros—. Al menos... —Teba se reconoció falto de palabras o argumentos convincentes para retener a Revali más tiempo, estaba desesperado por encontrar el pretexto adecuado, una excusa ideal con la cual alcanzarlo—. Al menos, toma un trago conmigo. Traje una botella y... sería un desperdicio que tuviera este viaje en vano. ¿Qué dices? Una última vez, hum... ¿por favor? Em, ¿maestro Revali?

Revali se giró, mirándolo con incredulidad mientras levantaba una ceja. Si acababa de escuchar bien no le daba credibilidad a petición más lamentable, aún así se descubrió incapaz de rechazarle, pues Teba había dicho que sería la última y quizás así lograría librarse finalmente de aquella molesta situación que se había repetido por una semana entera. No es como si realmente le fastidiara que Teba le persiguiera, ya que fue una de las pocas presencias que consideró y apreció con sinceridad, pero eso era algo que jamás expresaría. El chico estaba ahí luciendo nervioso, tan avergonzado de su actuación que no se sentía digno de mirarlo a los ojos y este hecho hizo que Revali experimentara una punzada de culpa. Con un suspiro aceptó su propia debilidad, decidiendo que no le haría daño rendirse por una vez; Teba se lo merecía, en realidad era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de tanta indiferencia.

— ...Esta bien —dijo e ignoró la forma como los ojos serios de Teba se iluminaron ante su respuesta—. Pero eso será todo. Luego de esta noche no habrá más ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto —replicó Teba demasiado rápido para ser considerado sano pero Revali no se lo tomó en cuenta.

—Vamos adentro —le instruyó encabezando el camino de vuelta a la pequeña choza, siendo seguido por los pasos de su más ferviente admirador, con quien tuvo más roces de los que hubiese imaginado durante su pelea contra la calamidad.

Después de encender nuevamente los leños bajo la cacerola, no existió conversación que rellenara el silencio entre ellos. Y mientras se acomodaban alrededor de la cálida flama, Teba tomó la oportunidad para traer los recipientes necesarios para su pequeña reunión, por lo que -siquiera terminar de servirlos- le tendió uno a Revali quien le dedicó una mirada reticente por su servicialidad. Sin embargo, no rechazó el impulso de deleitarse con el fuerte aroma de la bebida una vez la sujetó entre sus largos dedos, una parte suya agradeciendo el tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Teba, aunque se tratase de una despedida.

—Estoy impresionado —admitió con acento egocéntrico—. Veo que te preocupaste en presentar tu mejor adquisición para un momento importante, digno de una velada romántica a lado de una dama de gran importancia sentimental o... nupcial.

—¿En serio me reprocharás eso ahora? —cuestionó Teba con indignación.

—No es un reproche —declaró Revali sin mirarlo—. Fue un hecho desde el inicio. Ambos comenzamos esto siendo conscientes de tu estado civil. Normalmente yo no me hubiera relacionado con alguien que ya estuviera en matrimonio pero... —Revali se tomó un momento para pensarlo con detenimiento, decidiendo cambiar la dirección en que habían despegado sus palabras—. Bueno, todos cometemos errores, incluso alguien como yo. Por supuesto, no estoy tratando de justificar mis acciones tampoco.

El campeón dio un trago a su baso, procurando alejarse del contacto visual que Teba insistía en mantener sobre su silueta antes de que éste bajara la cabeza y reflexionase por su cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había sucedido al comienzo de su convivencia. Teba jamás había estado en una relación de este tipo, por lo que solía explicar su repentina atracción con la admiración que había desarrollado hacia Revali desde que no era más que un polluelo. Sin embargo, no pudo negarse más sus sentimientos cuando Revali tomó la iniciativa de coquetearle espontáneamente, con una astucia que ningún orni había logrado notar hasta que los gestos comenzaron a ser más claros para Teba y terminaba reaccionando de maneras poco disimuladas cuando estaban frente a otros. El día que conoció la verdadera personalidad del elegido orni, creyó estaría decepcionado de por vida, pero entonces encontraba aspectos entre su orgullo que lo hacían aún más interesante. Fue en ese momento cuando deseó ver lo que tenía por ofrecer un carácter tan espinado. Teba nunca esperó que de verdad lo aceptaría cuando se animó responder a su invitación, así que la simple idea de dejarle ir en la actualidad le aterraba, aún si era así como debía de ser. Con su mente cayendo y ardiendo como brasas le dedicó a su compañero orni el primer suspiro mientras bebía de su baso, extrañando los recuerdos de su primer encuentro y las caricias que les persiguieron. Todo lo que había querido, había sido él. Aún así, todo estaba por irse abajo a pesar de que, desde el inicio, aquello nunca estuvo a flote.

—¿Es así como nos ves? ¿Como un error? —interrogó. Revali estuvo a punto de responderle con su engreimiento usual pero lo pensó mejor cuando sus miradas se encontraron e identificó la resolución en esos ojos, la cual le había hecho sentirse atraído por él.

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos ser, Teba? Míranos. No deberíamos estar aquí a solas y aún así... —Revali suspiró pesadamente, buscando desesperadamente conservar compostura, no quería romperse, no después de todo—. Sólo... pensé que sería buena idea. Eres atractivo y yo había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en Vah Medoh. Me pareciste alguien digno de complacerme. Nunca planee involucrarme demasiado, ya sabes, por tu esposa y por tu hijo. Pero, demonios —Revali agregó una sonrisa enternecida, a la par de angustiada por los recuerdos que revoloteaban—, no eres alguien fácil de ignorar. Antes de darme cuenta estabas dando vueltas por mi mente sin mi consentimiento.

—Oh, Revali...

—No quiero ser la razón de una familia rota, debes entender que no puedo con esa carga. —Teba lo comprendía, ya una vez Revali le había hablado de su historia familiar, un pasado que nadie conocía y que creó un hueco en su estómago debido a las implicaciones—. Debemos terminar esto con dignidad, continuar nuestro propio camino, antes de que todo empeore y sea demasiado tarde.

Teba abrió el pico para responder pero terminó cerrándolo nuevamente, absorto, frustrado. Pues aunque Revali tenía razón y hacerlo sería lo más sensato, comprendió que no podía, no de esa forma tan abrupta. ¿De qué había servido tanto peligro, todo lo que había perdido en él, si acabaría así? La infidelidad no era algo para admirarse pero no se resignaba a que su relación con Revali se hallase tratado de una vana aventura, porque Teba no lo veía así sin importar lo que todos allá afuera pudiesen juzgar cuando las apariencias se rompieran. Por su parte, Revali lo miró de reojo, anhelando abrazarle como sino hubiera perdido la paciencia, escucharle decirle que lo amaba más de lo que lo odiaba todo el tiempo. En esos momentos sólo quería escucharlo decir que aún era suyo; una mentira piadosa, ya que nunca lo fue. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca llegaría al cielo, ¿cómo podría si desconocía la manera? Ni sus alas o corrientes de aire le permitirían llegar más lejos de lo que tenía permitido por la leyes naturales. Miró su copa y la alzó hacia Teba quien observó el gesto por unos momentos sin comprender antes de que lo imitara, correspondiendo su aflicción. Pronto se encontraron bebiendo de golpe el contenido de sus vasos, dejándolos caer de forma seca contra el suelo, transmitiendo sus pesares en esta acción. Teba se quedó quieto en la misma posición, meditando su siguiente movimiento, tal vez por eso su tensión fue tal que le hizo tirar la botella cuando extendió un ala para tomarla de nuevo. El envase de vidrio rodó vaciando parte de su contenido, más Teba consiguió levantarlo antes de que la perdida fuera inminente, más eso no le impidió sentirse irritado consigo mismo. Era tan torpe. No le sorprendía que Revali quisiera dejarlo.

—He hecho un desastre —comentó, observando sin gracia el charco de alcohol irrecuperable adornando el suelo a su costado.

—No fue grave, agradezcamos eso —le consoló Revali en medio de un risa divertida. Esto incitó a Teba olvidarse del vino derramado, sopesando en una idea que dominó su cabeza, pues tal vez aquello aún podía dar la vuelta. Poniéndose de pie, Teba no dudó acercarse a la posición de Revali, quien apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando los dedos del otro orni habían trazado una línea en su pico, con la misma suavidad que inconscientemente había extrañado percibir, la cual le erizó las plumas al contacto—. Teba —le reprendió al adivinar lo que el otro pensaba hacer.

—Sólo por esta vez... —el más joven casi suplicó—. Sino puedo convencerte, déjame...

—En verdad eres sentimental.

—Lo sé... he intentado remediar eso, pero...

—No me malinterpretes —espetó Revali, levantando el pico de Teba en su dirección—. Nunca dije que iba a rechazar tu oferta. Aún así, esta vez será diferente. Sólo espero que tengas las agallas suficientes para soportarlo. —Teba bufó ante la amenaza directa.

—Nunca logré interpretar cómo trabajan las expectativas en tu mente.

Revali lo hizo callar, entrelazando sus picos en un beso de lengua vigoroso, al cual Teba no se pudo resistir cuando lo asimiló, ni lo intentó, disfrutando. Discordante del ambiente fresco gobernando el abismo de la cordillera, el aliento de Revali era cálido contra su rostro, al igual que su abundante plumaje azulado que se sentía tan bien al rozarse con sus propias plumas blancas, adaptándose; conectándose. Teba cerró los ojos para poder apreciar con mayor precisión los jadeos ansiosos de su maestro, que parecían ahogarse ante las caricias que no se impidió ni un minuto más en dedicarle. Teba no tardó en excitarse, pues la manera como Revali lo obligaba moverse enviaba una ráfaga de calor a cada parte de su cuerpo, disipando su compostura a través de unos cortos mandatos susurrados en la cavidad de su pico. Teba hizo todo lo que Revali le pidió porque sabía lo dominante que se volvía cuando sus venas hervían, y le encantaba. No necesitaba ser cuidadoso, ya que Revali nunca lo había sido, por eso se dejaba ser tragado por la pasión que despertaba frente al menor gesto, principalmente porque era el orgulloso campeón quien se lo exigía.

—Quieto —le ordenó, terminante. Entonces una sensación placentera atravesó los sentidos de Teba, haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza de la anticipada.

—Revali... eso...

—No necesitas decir nada, puedo ver en tus ojos cuanto te gusta —declaró el aludido con envolvente altanería—. Una hembra no puede hacer esto, así que te conviene concentrarte lo más que puedas esta noche.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, más que serlo literalmente también lo era de forma verbal y Teba no consiguió retener una mirada molesta, amortiguada por todo lo que estaba experimentando; que ocupaba gran parte de su atención en esos precisos instantes.

—No podías dejarme ir ileso, ¿cierto?

—No iba a permitirlo —confirmó moviéndose nuevamente, arrancando un nuevo jadeo por parte de ambos. Revali planeaba continuar provocándolo pero Teba lo sujetó del rostro y lo atrajo hacia él con ímpetu, queriendo transmitirle el torbellino de emociones que lo agitaban, que hacían a sus plumas erizarse y a sus nervios tirar con insistencia. El constante movimiento lo llevó a tomar una mejor postura, una que incrementó el placer que percibían en su zona inferior. Revali aprobó la decisión del otro, apretando los dedos alrededor de su cintura mientras se frotaba circularmente—. Así... —gimió—. Así está mejor. Oh, Teba.

—Cuando dices mi nombre así... no puedo...

El más joven formó puños en sus manos, dejando a sus falanges relajarse cuando la intensidad descendía antes de volver a tensarse con cada embestida. Su cerebro se había apagado, diluido junto a todos sus pensamientos; sólo pudo rendirse a sus instintos sensuales. Su vista sólo captaba a Revali y esa mirada penetrante que perforaba su raciocinio, orgullosa y tenaz como toda su figura.

—¿Dónde quedó tu resistencia? Vamos, no te retractes ahora... Teba...

—Yo...

Pronto Teba no consiguió captar más que formas ante la explosión, su cuerpo sufrió espasmos y escalofríos mientras su respiración agitaba retornaba a la normalidad. Todo a su alrededor dejó de ser frío y, en cambio, una cómoda temperatura lo envolvió. Atrajo a Revali una vez más, dejándolo contonearse sobre él con iniciativa, captando la indirecta en el instante que recobró lucidez. Jamás tendría suficiente de Revali, eso lo comprendió desde la primera vez y se aseguraría de hacérselo saber ahora que era su turno. Se removió, acariciando su espalda tentativamente sin romper el húmedo beso, hipnotizado y cómodo pero no satisfecho todavía.

Cuando despertó, la sensación familiar de su hamaca le hizo considerar no iniciar la jornada y mejor quedarse en la misma posición hasta que los cielos volvieran a oscurecerse. Teba exhaló un profundo suspiro, sin esperar que una caricia sobre su pico terminaría por retirarle de sus planes. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos gentiles de su esposa, quien se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo en pijama; su hijo dormía en una hamaca cercana así que ninguno de los dos quería ofrecerle una mala imagen al ambiente familiar. Teba le sonrió resistiendo el impulso de abrazarla, no lo consideró correcto cuando una imagen distinta había engañado a su mente antes de siquiera recordar que había volado de regreso a su hogar altas horas de la madrugada con el pecho pesando de culpa.

—¿Hoy es día de travesuras? —bromeó Teba suavemente, pues cuando la hembra se colaba a su hamaca de aquella forma regularmente significaba que buscaba caricias poco inocentes. Sin embargo, recibió una negativa silenciosa como primer respuesta.

—Estuviste fuera toda la noche —le recriminó pero el tono de Saki no transmitía la misma severidad de sus palabras, en su lugar, evidenciaba una tristeza que Teba no pudo contrarrestar enseguida—. No voy a preguntar qué estuviste haciendo, lo que importa es que estás a salvo. Pero espero que, a partir de ahora, cualquier inconformidad o queja me lo hagas saber. No importa lo desagradable que sea, lo hablaremos y encontraremos una solución... sino la hay, entonces...

Teba sintió a Saki temblar bajo sus plumas, por eso no dudó sujetar los dedos que no habían abandonado su pico, apretándolos con delicadeza, tratando de transmitirle seguridad con ese gesto. Debió suponer que Saki estaría en vela esperándolo, al menos hasta que el cansancio la venciera y callera rendida sobre su lecho. Esta escena ya se había repetido varias veces después de unas semanas manteniendo contacto con Revali y que, por cobarde, Teba mantuvo colgado en una esquina sin resolver. Más esta vez Saki parecía a punto de quebrarse, fue por ello que decidió rendirse y aceptar su realidad sin más dilaciones. Su matrimonio estaba primero, no podía continuar persiguiendo fantasías; Revali tuvo toda la razón al decirle que había sido un error involucrarse. Tal vez en otra vida tendrían la oportunidad de resolver sus conjeturas, mientras tanto él se esforzaría en ser un buen padre y cuidar de su esposa hasta donde fuera posible.

En el horizonte los rayos solares formaron una hermosa corona de luz, esclareciendo los cielos de maneras majestuosas; él los había visto desde diversos ángulos, tal como en múltiples colores pero sintió como si esta fuera en realidad la primera vez. El amanecer estaba presente y Revali listo para emprender el vuelo junto a Vah Medoh, aún así se permitió el capricho de mirar hacia abajo para contemplar su inconfundible pueblo natal, aquel que le había visto nacer y crecer, el que le había visto morir sin gloria así como resucitar de forma abrupta. No sabía cuánto tiempo lo dejaría atrás, por ello decidió observarlo el tiempo necesario, manteniéndolo como una estampa en su mente hasta el día en que retornara, Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podría permanecer suspendido demasiado, pues quería evitarse más despedidas, pero sobre todo quería estar lejos antes de que sus emociones lo traicionaran y acabara asentándose de vuelta en su casa.

Se giró para entrar al interior de la bestia divina, fijando curso más allá de las montañas que rodeaban su pueblo, hacia tierra salvaje. Vah Medoh lanzó un chillido agudo pero imponente que atravesó todo ornitón sin problema antes de alzarse en el espacio vacío a toda velocidad, llamando la atención de muchos ornis que ya habían iniciado su día, entre ellos el gran patriarca que sonreía impresionado por tal magnificencia. La inmensa criatura de roca sólida avanzó, abarcando terreno sin dificultad a cientos de metros sobre el suelo.

Y mientras Revali se apartaba de las comodidades que había gozado en tn humilde comunidad, meditaba sobre lo que quería realizar en esta era de paz. Tal vez conseguiría superar su amor por Teba y encontraría otro ideal al cual dedicar su absoluta atención. No importaba, porque estaba seguro que mejoraría, al menos en ello quería pensar.

**Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero ver qué tal está la plataforma así que es mi primer trabajo publicado por aquí. Mi amor por los orni está al tope estos días así que repartiré mi amor por ellos hasta donde pueda.


End file.
